Yugi's assault
by Yugi-Chan
Summary: Warning: characters are out of character and this fic contains voilence,lemons and Yaoi. Yugi loves Yami but thinks Yami is dating Anzu. When he runs away after seeing them he gets assaulted and almost looses life. Will Yami discover his true feeling for
1. Yugi's assault

Disclaimer: This is Yaoi. That means boy likes boy or maybe even better said...boy loves boy ^__- If ya are offended by this then leave..... For the others...enjoy ^__^ And dun forget to review when you are finished.  
  
Yugi's assault  
  
Yugi's POV  
  
'Slowly but surely I started to wake up when the morning light shone bright in my face. "Yami?" I murmured. When I received no answer I opened my eyes a little further to look around. The vague sight I had was enough to make me realize I was all alone.  
  
Another sighed escaped my lips. "Another useless dream about him"  
  
Suddenly a very bright light blinded me fully and I carefully tried to figure out what was causing it.  
  
Then a giggle sounded through the room. "The millenium puzzle...I should have know" I quickly wiped up from my bed and ran to my desk. "Jus as I left ya" I smiled.  
  
The millenium puzzle had reflected the light right into his face. " BAD YAMI!" I snickered. But immediately as I said this, a sad feeling rushed through my body.  
  
"Yami...." I said with a loud sigh. " My Yami"  
  
"If I could make a wish....just one.....I would wish for you to love me" I murmured as I watched the shadows disappear and made place for the light.  
  
"Light cannot exist without darkness...and neither can I"  
  
"Yami?" I suddenly questioned through our mind-link.  
  
As I got no reply I sigh. Probably his Yami had left the house early to meet up with HIS love...Anzu. A few years back he had also loved and cherished her, but since a few month he couldn't think of anyone else than his own Yami. And this thoughts weren't jus thoughts alone...dreams started to form too...and not just dreams.... These dreams started very innocently, but as it continued they became more sexual. At first Yugi got totally confused. He didn't understand the meaning. Why did he had these dreams. But as he continued to have these dreams it became clear to him. He loved his Yami...more than anything in the whole world. And at that moment he had to admit to the world he was bisexual.  
  
"Yugi?" A voice sounded in my head.  
  
I snapped out of my thoughts and replied. :"Yes?"  
  
"Is something wrong?" The voice asked me.  
  
I struggled to not let my guard slip and spill my emotions through the mind- link. "No I am fine, why?"  
  
"I just wanted to be sure. You called me earlier, remember. I'm sorry I couldn't reply then, but I was really busy at that particular moment"  
  
"Don't worry about that Yami. I just wanted to ask..uhm....how ya were doing" I said as I made up the last few words.  
  
I could almost felt Yami frown. "If you say so...but I am fine if ya really want to know"  
  
Again I struggled to keep my emotions under control. "Well I'm going to take a shower now, I c ya later okays?" "Uhm..Yeah okay..c ya laters Hikari" he said as he closed our mind-link.  
  
~*~  
  
Third persons view  
  
"I hate her..I hate her...I hate her" Yugi kept repeating to himself when he wandered around the streets. He really didn't care when people looked as if he was nuts.  
  
"I hate her for stealing him away from me...." A single tear escaped his eye as he was reminded of him.  
  
"Why does love have to be so painful" He whispered as he continued his way through the cold.  
  
It was half December now and the snow had already started to fall. The streets were lit and you could see the Christmas trees in everybody's homes.  
  
As Yugi stopped to tighten his scarf, his eye fell on a couple that was standing at the end of the busy streets. He couldn't believe his eyes as he made out who they were. " Yami....and...Anzu." Yugi whispered as the tears started to well up already.  
  
He saw how Yami pulled her close and started to warm her up by gently brushing his hand up and down on her back. There faces almost touching.  
  
This was all Yugi could bare. He quickly turned around, not wanting to see any more of this. He ran. He didn't know where to, and he didn't even care. He just wanted to be as far away from them as he could possibly could.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity, he stopped. He had passed numerous of houses before he actually stopped to catch his breath. "Yami.....Why?" He sobbed.  
  
As Yugi finally regained his breath he took the time to look around. "where the hell have I landed" He questioned himself.  
  
He started to take tiny steps, expecting danger to come from every corner. Just as he thought he was safe an ice cold hand grabbed him by the shoulder.  
  
Yugi stiffened immediately. "What are you doing here!" A harsh voice sounded.  
  
"I..I " Yugi managed to get out.  
  
"You what?!" the voice started to get threatening sound now.  
  
Yugi Just didn't know what to say "I'm..sorry" he tried .  
  
"Your sorry....I show you sorry" He yelled as he dragged Yugi into an dark abandoned alley. He threw him against the wall and pulled him up almost immediately. "I'll show you sorry!!!" He yelled over and over again.  
  
"NO PLEASE" Yugi screamed out if both pain and fear. "PlEASE DON'T!"  
  
"SHUT.THE...HELL..UP!!!" The man shouted as he continued to hit Yugi at every word.  
  
Blood made his way down Yugi's face. "Please..." the plead was low and full of pain.  
  
The man smirked at this. " I hope you know how sorry you must be..." At that he releases Yugi and let him fall on the cold, hard floor with a loud thump.  
  
"Say you're sorry" the man shouted suddenly.  
  
Yugi, who was now laying on his back, opened his eyes, dizziness filling his head. "Yami?..help me please" He pleaded through his mind-link.  
  
"Please.."  
  
"I don't hear you..." The voice called out impatiently.  
  
Yugi closed his eyes in fear as if he was afraid that the mans look only would kill him.  
  
"So you're still not sorry huh...well I'll have to teach you some manners then" He said smirking and he pulled something from out of his pocket. He turned Yugi around and gazed at him, caring a big smirk on his face. "I'll take care you're sorry the next time"  
  
Yugi's eyes widened as his eye fell on the sharp object the man was holding in his right hand. "No plea..." His voice faded as he felt the coldness of the blade against his troth.  
  
"This'll teach you"  
  
"Yami!!!" Yugi screamed with all the power he had still left in his tiny body. But this only irritated the man and he pushed against the blade.  
  
The young duelist cried out in pain as the knife was cut into the bare flesh of his neck and more blood flowed from the wound.  
  
"Yugi!!!" A very familiar voice echoed through the alley.  
  
The man looked up and shock, but soon returned his attention to his pray. "Well I guess you'll never learn....and bad boys have to be punished, ne?" At that he pushed the knife down with full force, with caused more blood to spill from the wound. "C ya in hell, brad" The man laughed as he left the young duelist for dead.  
  
To be continued.......  
  
~*~  
  
Authors note: Rewritten fully! *cheers happily* I hope you guys like it. I am sorry to say that I haven't had the time to check all the grams and spellings...so please dun sue me^__^. I was really pissed of when I found my story deleted and I still dun understand why it got deleted in the first place *shrugs* Well Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter...and please review. ^__- 


	2. Yugi's assault chapter 2

Note: I dun have a name for the chap yet. If ya know a good fitting name...let me know ^__^thx. Please enjoy.  
  
Yugi's assault  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Third persons POV  
  
A shockwave wen through Yami's body as he suddenly heard his aibo's cry. "Yugi!" The 5000 year old pharaoh cried as he pushed Anzu off of him.  
  
"Yami?" Anzu asked, shock written over her as well, but definitely not out of concern for Yugi.  
  
"Yugi." Yami mumbled again as he just started to run, as fast as his legs could carry him. "Yugi!" He ones again screamed at the top of his lungs.  
  
Yami suddenly stopped in his tracks as he realized this wasn't leading him anywhere. He would never find Yugi by just running around like this. "Yugi?" Yami gently asked over their mind-link, hoping Yugi would reply to his calling. "Yugi please answer me! Please!" tears started to form in the corner of his eyes as calls were still unanswered.  
  
The pharaoh looked around helplessly. Where the hell could Yugi have gone? Where would I go if I were Yugi? He questioned himself. "and where would people actually go that far as hurting him?"  
  
His eyes went wide as he remembered an article he read, it was about the roughest neighborhood in town. Murder was something that almost happened every day....people were dealing drugs...prostitute and that list went on and on.  
  
Yami sigh. Why the hell would Yugi go there? Why? Then he just shook his head. I must take the risk. I would never forgive myself if anything would happen to him.  
  
He took a deep breath as he continued his way. Preparing himself for the worst.  
  
~*~  
  
Yami's :POV  
  
I narrowed my eyes. I knew I had to watch my back. I could easily get an knife stabbed down my back.  
  
I just wanted to find Yugi as soon as possible and get the hell out of here. I bit my lower lip as I already saw the dark eyes growling at me. Shaking my head I tried to ignore them. I couldn't let them distract me.  
  
I shivered as a cold breeze past me. "Ow Yugi, my little beautiful Yugi......What I wouldn't do if you would just hold me for a dear second" I murmured as a smile crossed my face. Yes I loved my Hikari. More than anything in the whole world. More than life itself. I never even dared to tell him. I was so afraid he's be disgusted of me....that he'd wanted me to disappear out of his life. I could never do that. I couldn't live without my little tenshi...never. I'd rather live with him and not tell him how I really fell, than never being able to look into his eyes ever again.  
  
A suddenly noise attacked my attention. "Yugi?!" I called out.  
  
As the noise only continued I decided to check it out. "Yugi!" I just screamed. "Yugi!"  
  
"I hope it's him and that he's okay, please let him be okay.....Please" I begged, but unfortunately hope isn't always reality.  
  
~*~  
  
"Yugi...." I whimpered as I kneeled down him Hikari. " Yugi....say something"  
  
Fear filled my entire body as I studied the deep cut on Yugi's neck. I gently pulled my tenshi off the ground and held him. "Yugi?! Please wake up...."  
  
Tears fell down as I gazed down at the broken body that I held.  
  
"Yugi....."  
  
~*~  
  
I dashed into the first aid as I gently tried to hold Yugi's body as firm and yet so gently as possibly.  
  
"Please somebody help him!!!" I cried out.  
  
Immediately six doctors approached me with a stretcher. I quickly, but still gently, lowered Yugi on the stretcher and watched as my aibo was pulled away from me.  
  
~*~  
  
Thirds persons view  
  
Exhausted Yami lowered himself in one of the seats in the waiting room of the hospital and began to pray silently.  
  
"Please my aibo...please be ok....I'll promise that'll tell you my true feelings when you do" Yami smiled through his tears. "If you leave me my Yugi...I promise you that'll follow you"  
  
"Mister Yami?" a low voice asked, pulling Yami out of his trance.  
  
"Yeah?" Yami said, eyes almost burning red out of anger.  
  
The woman took a step back as she saw the anger on his face. "I hope I don't disturb you?" She asked, still sounding professional.  
  
Yami's eyes soon softened. "No of course not...how's.....Yugi" he asked hesitantly.  
  
The woman smiled and lay a hand on his shoulder. "he'll be fine...he'll just needs a lot of rest for the upcoming months"  
  
A smile crept on Pharaoh's face. " He.....he's going to be fine...?"  
  
The woman nodded. "He's still on the OK right now, but they'll be finished with him soon so I'm sure you can see him then"  
  
"Thanks you so much" Yami whispered  
  
"No problem, I'll come back when he's on his room okays? Ow and I do need so information about him, alright?"  
  
The only thing Yami did was nod. He just couldn't believe his Yugi would be okay. He silently thanked all the gods and a naughty grin formed onto his face.  
  
"Soon my Yugi....Soon I hope to hold you in my arm"  
  
TBC  
  
~*~  
  
authors note: Well this was chap 2. Hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it. I dedicate it to the one I love very much...Carly. she died yesterday at the age of 18 and she was a great fan of my fic *cries softly* this one is for you! 


	3. Yugi's assault chapter 3

Yugi's assault chapter 3  
  
Yami's Pov  
  
I smile crept on my face as I entered Yugi's room. He was laying there so silently, so beautifully. "my Yugi" I whispered.  
  
Gently I sat down on the edge of my hikari's bed and took his hand, squeezing it gently. "Please Yugi, get well.soon."  
  
A single tear slid down my face as I kissed my hikari's forehead. "Owh gods Yugi...This situation makes me realize even more how much you mean to me"  
  
I sighed and gently brushed a lock of Yugi's golden bangs out of his face. I sat back and closed my eyes, tiredness filling my body.  
  
"Yami..?" a low voice called.  
  
My eyes snapped open as I gazed down at the young duelist. "Yu..Yugi?..." I stammered.  
  
"Yami?" the smaller repeated.  
  
I nodded happily. " Yes my hikari, its me" I said as I sat down and took his hand ones again. " its me"  
  
"Yami...what happened?"  
  
I smiled. " You got attacked by some guy, but I don't know why. Owh hikari I am so happy you're okay"  
  
Yugi giggled. " me too Yami, me too"  
  
Gently I lowered down and kissed my hikari's forehead. "I couldn't live without you"  
  
Yugi's eyes widened. " but Yami..."  
  
As I pulled back and I gazed down in those beautiful violet eyes I felt my heart melt. " Owh aibou."  
  
"Yami?"  
  
"Yeah?" I questioned as I settled down next to him  
  
"Will....will you stay" he asked, hoping I would spend the night here.  
  
"Uhm...Well I guess" I said uncertain.  
  
Yugi grinned as he closed his eyes and snuggled closer to me  
  
"Sleep my little hikari" I said soothingly.  
  
I smiled as I heard soft breathings filling the room.  
  
~*~  
  
Yami's POV  
  
I smiled as my little hikari fell asleep. I turned as I grabbed a seat and sat down silently.  
  
I turned my gaze back at Yugi. "My poor little hikari" I whispered as I took his hand in mine for about the third time that evening.  
  
"If I get that bastard who did this to you I'll..." My sentence was interrupted by a moan, coming from Yugi.  
  
I gently started to caress Yugi's face as he starts to settle down again. I smiled as Yugi started to mumble in his sleep.  
  
"What if that idiot succeeded in killing Yugi" I thought suddenly as I gazed at my light who was still mumbling things under his breath,. But something was heard very obvious.  
  
"Ya...Yami.." the child murmured.  
  
"I'm here little one" I said soothingly as I kissed his forehead.  
  
I suddenly released his hand as I walked towards the main window, watching the traffic making his way through the city.  
  
"What should I have done if You died my little Yugi?" I asked myself.  
  
"What if I had failed saving you?"  
  
"What if....." There where a thousand questions I had right now, but I knew they where all superfluous.  
  
Yugi was still alive. I did manage to save him, and I did managed to get him to the hospital in time.  
  
"Yami?" A weak voice sounded through the room.  
  
I turned to see my little hikari sitting up in his bed.  
  
"Did I wake you or anything?" I asked, feeling rather guilty already, knowing I must have woken him, since I was the only one around.  
  
Yugi shook his head. "No, I just don't feel like sleeping now" He told me.  
  
I frowned. Yugi had lost way to much blood. He *should* feel sleepy.  
  
"But Yug, aren't you feeling tired?"  
  
He nodded at me as he yawned. "Yes but like I said before, I don't feel like sleeping right now"  
  
I just nodded at his reply and took his pale hand. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Tired and a little dizzy, that's all" he said with a smile.  
  
"That's enough! You shouldn't have been injured at all" I blurted out in pure anger.  
  
"Yami?" the boy grabbed both my hands in concern.  
  
I immediately soften my voice and face. " I'm sorry Yug, I am just feeling furious as I think back at what that bastard did to you" I told him honestly.  
  
"Yami...You're not feeling guilty or anything...cause it's not your fault. You did what you could" The amethysty orbed boy told me.  
  
"I do feel guilty Yug. If..." I was interrupted as Yugi lay a finger on my lips.  
  
"shhh, don't talk like that Yami, It isn't your fault. It's....mine" He told me.  
  
I was surprised by this. "Yours Yugi?....No....Its....his fault" I stammered as I squeezed Yugi's hand tightly.  
  
Yugi smiled. "yeah....yeah you're right" he said as he lay back, letting his pillow support him.  
  
"And now....Sleep my hikari" I said as I kissed him on his forehead again.  
  
He yawned and nodded. "Will you still be here when I wake up?" He asked me.  
  
"Of course" I said and soon we both gave in to the debts of sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
still Yami's POV  
  
I moaned as I sat up in pain. I had slept on a chair for the night and I can't recommend it.  
  
I yawned as I stretched myself and raise up from the chair. I couldn't do else but smile as I saw my little aibou.  
  
My hand reached out to touch him, but when I was about to, I stopped. "What am I doing?" I whispered to myself.  
  
Slowly I pulled my hand back as I sank back in the chair. "what's wrong with me? I'm having dreams about Yugi, I'm thinking about Yugi, and when I see him I can't do else but smile at this little delicate angel.  
  
Just a little glance of him is enough to make me cheery for the entire day.  
  
As I looked back at the sleeping teenager, I felt like all of my sorrows could liquidate.  
  
"My Yugi" I whispered as I brought my lips closer to my sleeping aibou. "Yugi" I whispered subconsciously.  
  
Then I jerked back as Yugi's eyes suddenly opened and gazed at me. "Yami?"  
  
"uhm...yeah" I asked uncertain, not knowing if he had any idea what I just did.  
  
"Good morning" He said with a cheery smile.  
  
I sigh in relieve "Good morning yourself" I greeted him. "how are we feeling today?"  
  
Yugi threw the blankets off of him as his smile grew. "Haven't been better" He said as he closed in towards me.  
  
"how come?" I asked.  
  
Yugi licked his lips as he sat in front of me. ' Well....I had a great dream last night" He told me.  
  
I couldn't do else but laugh at his cheeriness. "Well I am glad you had a good night"  
  
Yugi nodded as he let himself fall backwards on the bed. "It was the best so far" he said sounding very excited.  
  
"And what was it about" I asked him curiously.  
  
Suddenly a silence filled the room. " Uhm....Well I have to keep it a secret" he said sounding a little upset.  
  
I frowned. "Why?"  
  
"Well..because.....Maybe it will come true" he said, glaring at me.  
  
"I thought that was with wishes only" I questioned.  
  
" I made a wish in my dream and now I hope it comes true" he told me sounding cheery again.  
  
I shrugged and ruffled Yugi's hair. "If you say so aibou" I said grinning.  
  
Yugi smiled as I covered him and gave him a slight kiss on the cheek. "Please get well Yugi" I whispered in his ear.  
  
I blushed as Yugi hand touched one of my cheeks. "As soon as possible" He whispered back as or lips where about to touch.  
  
"hii!!!" A cheery voice sounded as we both jerked away and looked at the entrance of the room.  
  
TBC  
  
~*~  
  
Yugi: Nice way to end a chapter! And why did you interrupt our kiss!?  
  
Yugi_chan: I really hate myself fore it.  
  
Yami: We'll get another chance aibou  
  
Yugi: We'd better!  
  
Yugi_chan: well Hope you guys still liked this chapter. Please review. 


	4. Yugi's assault chapter 4

Yugi's POV  
  
"Owh hi Anzu" I whispered as Yami pulled away from me.  
  
The girl smiled at me as she came closer to my bed. "I brought you a little something"  
  
I smirked as she pulled a bundle of flowers from behind her back. "Uhm Thanks Anzu" I said as I took it from her, and lay it on my nightstand.  
  
I lay back and sigh..... "I almost"......  
  
"Something wrong Yugi?" Anzu asked me.  
  
I quickly looked up as I shook my head. "No I'm fine, only a little tired, that's all" I lied as I looked at Yami's relieved face.  
  
"well I guess it's better to let you take a nap then" She said with a smile as I faked a yawn.  
  
I nodded as I pulled the blankets over me. "Will I see you tonight?" I asked them, especially Yami. "I'll be there" Yami ensured me.  
  
"I don't know if I can come, but I'll try" She said as she took Yami's hand in hers.  
  
Both anger and fear took over me as I looked how Yami applied, and they both started to walk away. "Yami?" I said quickly.  
  
"Yes?" Yami asked as he turned and releases Anzu's hand.  
  
"Will you call my grandpa?" I asked as Yami nodded at me." I will Yugi. I'm sure he'll return immediately to take care of you"  
  
I smiled. "yeah, he probably will"  
  
"Good night little one"  
  
"Good night Yami" I said as Yami dimmed the light and left the room.  
  
~*~  
  
Yami's POV  
  
I sigh as I followed Anzu out of the hospital.  
  
"I hope Ra will punish her for interrupting Yugi and me" I hissed under my breath  
  
"This incident only proves how much I really love Yugi" I thought as Anzu turned to look at me.  
  
"So what shall we do now" She asked me excitingly.  
  
I shrugged. "Nothing"  
  
"Huh, why not? You promised Yugi to drop by tonight, so we have the entire day to have fun together" She told me  
  
"I don't want to have fun with *you*!" I said angrily.  
  
The girl stared at me blankly. " And what does *that* suppose to mean?!" she snapped.  
  
"Don't you understand English?!" I snapped back. "I don't want to go out with you!!!"  
  
Anzu's eyeballs enlarged. "And why the sudden change?! What happened between us?"  
  
"Us?! There never has been any *us* " I shouted.  
  
"You're in love with me Yami and you know it!" She yelled back.  
  
" And what makes you think that?!" I said, my voice full of amusement  
  
"The look you give me, the way you talk to me!"  
  
I smiled. "I don't love you, and do you know why?!"  
  
She shook her head as she looked at me, full of expectance.  
  
"Because I am already in love with someone else" I said laughing.  
  
"Who?!" She sneered.  
  
"Nothing of your bossiness." I said as I passes her and walked straight ahead, not wanting to listen to her any longer.  
  
"Yami wait!" I heard behind me.  
  
I turned to look at her in dislike. "What?!"  
  
"You're not talking about Yugi are ya?" she asks almost inaudible.  
  
I just smirked at her as I nodded. "Of course I am talking about Yugi. He's the most sweet, beautiful delicate angel I have ever encountered"  
  
Then I suddenly felt something hitting my cheek. My hand Immediately rushed over to cover the spot. "Wha?"  
  
"there! How dare you to cheat on me like that" She almost cried.  
  
"Anzu..." I said slowly.  
  
"What?' She asked gently as she wanted to take my hand.  
  
"Please wake up!. We never had a relation and we never will!" I said as I turned my back to her, planning to return to my sweet angel.  
  
"I hate you Yami!" I heard her say  
  
I smirked widely. I didn't care what she said or did to me. I would never love her.....never...not even if she was the last human left on this earth  
  
I giggled "Goodbye Anzu! Hello My Yugi!!!"  
  
TBC  
  
Author note: well a short chapter I know. I jus don't have much time to write at the moment. But *huggles all of you readers* I try to update again soon. Also I am looking for a beta-reader. So if ya want to be my beta- reader, please email me, don't put that in your review, cause that's meant for something else ^_^ C ya guys soon! 


	5. Yugi's Assault chapter 5: Grandpa's visi...

Yugi's assault chapter 5  
  
Yugi's Pov  
  
My hands turned into fists and I moaned. "Yami"......Suddenly my eyes shot open when a loud sound filled the room.  
  
"hmmm" I moaned again as I tuned around to continue my sleep, trying to neglect the sound.  
  
Again the sound filled the room and I opened my eyes "what?!" I nearly screamed irritated and sat up, rubbing my eyes.  
  
The door that leaded to my room opened and someone familiar entered. "Grandpa!" I screamed, but this time in happiness.  
  
The old man smiles and quickly walked over to my bed. "Yugi!" He said as he hugged me tightly.  
  
"I am so glad to see you grandpa" I said with a huge smile on my face.  
  
Solomon Motou nodded in agreement. "So am I....And also very grateful"  
  
"grateful?" I tapped his head to the side "Why are you grateful?"  
  
The elder sight and sat down on a chair next to my bed "Grateful that my only grandson is still alive"  
  
I took a deep breath and let it out slowly "Yeah I guess I was lucky, huh?" I said slowly, trying to avoid grandpa's gaze.  
  
"But enough about that. How are you feeling?"  
  
I smile crept over my face again. "I feel fine grandpa, couldn't be feeling any better"  
  
Now it was the elders turn to tap his face to the side. "What are you talking about Yugi? Something happened?"  
  
A blush covered my cheeks "Uhm....well not really....Uhm...well you know that...well it's nothing important really" I lied and looked down, trying to hide the reddening of my face.  
  
Solomon laughed. "I have never seen you blush like that. Something really important must have occurred" Grandpa gently lifted my chin to look into my eyes. "Grandpa?"  
  
"By the gods" He mumbled suddenly.  
  
My eyes widened as a wide smirk appeared on his face. "Grandpa...." I tried again.  
  
"My little grandson is in love. I never thought I would live to see it" I held my breath when he said that. How in the world could he have know that? Looking into someone's eyes wouldn't do the trick, would it? I looked downwards again, trying to avoid his gaze, but when I tried, he ones again lifted my chin.  
  
"Who?" He asked, curiosity dripping from his voice.  
  
I blinked "Who?" I figured that if he knew that I was in love, he'd also know *who* I was in love with.  
  
"is it Yami?" He asked me.  
  
He always seem to surprise me when I thought it was impossible. "How did ya know?"  
  
He smiled "I've watched you for some time now Yugi. The way you look at him changed , the way you act around him changed. Even the way you even smile at him did. So it was quite obvious to me"  
  
"Do you mind" I felt my voice crack a little.  
  
The other smiled. "Not at all Yugi. In fact I couldn't have hoped for anyone better than him"  
  
"So.....You don't mind?" I said in total shock.  
  
Grandpa smiled and shook his head violently. "Of course not Yugi. Why would I? The only thing I want for you, is you to be happy"  
  
I blushed again. "thanks so much grandpa. Thanks for everything"  
  
"It's nothing Yugi. And you know? You are not *just* someone" He laughed. "Your *my* everything"  
  
I smiled "And you are my everything too"  
  
"O really?" He said, sounding like he didn't believe me.  
  
I nodded firmly.  
  
"And what about Yami?" He said, trying to hide his amused face.  
  
"Uhm...well he's my everything too" I said, putting my innocent smile up.  
  
Grandpa just laughed. "Well, I guess we both mean allot to you, don't we?"  
  
I nodded as I thought about the thing. " Yeah I do, I love Yami, but on a different way than I love you"  
  
"I know that Yugi. Sleep now" He said as he pulled the blankets over me and kissed me on my forehead"  
  
"Grandpa?"  
  
"yeah?"  
  
"Will you stay tonight?" I asked as he said down on his chair again.  
  
He nodded as he ruffled my hair slightly. " And Yami said he's drop by too"  
  
I smiled. " Wake me when he's here" I asked excitingly.  
  
Grandpa just smiled.  
  
TBC  
  
Note: I am still looking for a beta-reader. So if ya want to apply, please email me....or just put that along with ya review. I haven't let this chapter checked just yet, so dun blame me for the spelling and grammatical errors. But people have been begging me for this chapter, so....here ya go ^_^ Please push on that button down there *points* and lemme know what ya think of this chapter. Thanks to all my fateful reviewers. C ya guys soon, bye! 


	6. Yugi's assault chapter 6: Yugi's birthda...

Yugi's birthday part one  
  
Yugi's POV  
  
As I opened my eyes I rubbed them first before I blinked at the scene before me.  
  
Yami was standing beside me with a birthday cake in his hands, decorated with chocolate and candles.  
  
I started to smile widely as Yami bowed and kissed my forehead softly. "Happy birthday Yugi." He said lovingly.  
  
Then I turned as my grandpa appeared on my other side and kissed me on my forehead too "Happy birthday my dear Yugi." he told me as he pulled out several presents.  
  
"My birthday!" I cried out happily as I took the packages from my grandpa. "I totally forgot!"  
  
"A new deck of cards." I said happily as I glanced at my grandpa in happiness.  
  
Then I noticed Yami had laid the cake aside and was now holding a present too. I immediately lay the other presents aside and turned towards him, my eyes full of expectance.  
  
Yami just smiled as he started to speak, "I wanted to buy you a deck too, but I thought ...you...well...like this too." he stammered.  
  
I grinned as I took the box from Yami and pulled out the card he had written.  
  
Dear Yugi  
  
First of all I want to wish you a happy birthday. I have thought so long at to what to get you. It needed to be something special that you can never loose. Then I suddenly knew what to give you: my heart. And I hope you'll accept it,  
  
Loves Yami  
  
I smiled as I took Yami's hand in mine. "I do Yami," I said as I kissed him softly. "And you can have mine." I murmured against his lips.  
  
I felt Yami smile against my lips as I continued the kiss full hearted.  
  
My grandpa just grinned as he watched the scene. "Well Yugi aren't you going to open Yami's present?" He asked curiously.  
  
I nodded as Yami pulled back blushing. "Of course grandpa." I said still smiling.  
  
As I ripped the paper off, tears welled up in my eyes. In my hand lay a box in the form of a heart filled with chocolate. Yami knew I loved chocolate...and him. ( Yugi and Chocolate+Yami^______^)  
  
"Thank you Yami." I whispered, holding back the tears.  
  
"What's wrong Hikari?" He asked in concern.  
  
"Nothing Yami, It's just...I never had such a personal gift before." I sniffled.  
  
Yami's concern quickly disappeared. "It's all yours, my sweet dear Yugi." He said as he pulled me close.  
  
I closed my eyes as Yami held me with his strong, but yet tender hands. "I love you Yami." I whispered.  
  
"I love you too, my Aibou." He whispered back as he released me.  
  
"And now...you must blow out the candles. " Yami said as he took the cake from my nightstand and held it in front of me.  
  
I grinned as I took a deep breath and blew as hard as I possibly could.  
  
Yami smiled as I blew out all of the candles. "Now you can make a wish Yugi." He said as he stood up and brought the cake back to my grandpa, which took it from Yami and started to slice it into pieces.  
  
"Yami?" I asked.  
  
"What it my Hikari?"  
  
"Thank you," I whispered as I started to blush heavily.  
  
"For what?" He asked curiously.  
  
"For loving me." I told him.  
  
Yami smiled. "How could I not Yugi? Your the most beautiful, sweetest angel I ever met."  
  
I felt the blush even deepen as I looked at him. "You mean it?"  
  
"Of course my Yugi, I could never lie to you"  
  
A single tear slid down my cheek as Yami pulled me close for a heart searching kiss.  
  
"And now for your wish" Grandpa said as he gave Yami and I a piece of the cake.  
  
I shook my head. "I have nothing to wish for. I have everything I ever wanted. I got you guys." I stated  
  
Both Yami and Grandpa smiled at this. "That is sweet of you to say, but there must be something you want to wish for?" Yami asked.  
  
"Well maybe there is one thing." I said mysteriously.  
  
"What is that?" Grandpa asked.  
  
"For all of us to be happy" I smiled widely.  
  
Yami only grinned as he started to eat his chocolate cake.  
  
TBC  
  
Note: Well this was the first part of Yugi's birthday. In the next part...no I'm not telling...But it will contain more fluff....YamixYugi rules!!! I will try to put it up as soon as possible. A special thanks to all the reviewers. THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!! ^_____^ And a VERY SPECIAL THX TO MY BETA RIL (Bryanna) .....*smiles happily and bounces though the room* THANKS!!! 


End file.
